In various remote desktop situations, certain data is encoded prior to being sent to a remote client in order to decrease bandwidth requirements for transmitting the data. However, it is difficult to ascertain which data should be encoded prior to transmitting and which data does not need to be encoded. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present embodiments have been made. Although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments disclosed herein should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.